This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of the Histology, Image Acquisition and Image Analysis Core is to provide to the PJIs and diabetes funded investigators, tissue processing, embedding, sectioning, and histochemical staining of mounted slides, quality state of the art instrumentation and expertise to obtain microscopic images with light, epifluorescent, and Nomarski optics;to provide the software for morphometric analysis and to produce publication quality images. An online signup for image core equipment will be created and made available on the campus net. The module personnel also educate and train Pi's, faculty, staff and students in the capabilities and proper use of the sophisticated equipment as well as in tissue processing.